The American Mistake
by Skayt
Summary: Si Dean et Sam étaient Jensen Ackles et Jared Padalecki... où étaient Jensen Ackles et Jared Padalecki ? (6x15 ; The French Mistake)
1. Chapitre 01

_Hello, hello,_

 _The French Mistake est probablement, toutes saisons confondues, un de mes épisodes favoris (oserais-je dire qu'il est même premier ? Non... mais quaaaasiment quasiment)._

 _Une question à son propos me turlupinait depuis un moment ; cette idée me titillait depuis tout aussi longtemps et, finalement, je me suis lancée... d'abord au brouillon dans mes mails gmail, j'ai brouillonné (logique, ma foi) la totalité de cette fic qui sera assez courte. De petits chapitres et peu de chapitres (ouais fin courte, quoi)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Evidemment... rien ni personne ne m'appartient (non non, je ne possède aucun être humain)

* * *

 **Chapitre 01 :**

Tout allait bien.

Tout. Allait. Bien.

Tout allait très bien même.

Il n'y avait pas de problème.

Pas le moindre.

Enfin, il n'y en avait pas si l'on occultait le fait qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Ça, mine de rien, c'en était un, de problème.

Et un gros !

Tout bien réfléchis, tout n'allait peut-être pas si bien que ça, finalement.

 **o o o**

Les deux hommes, à genoux par terre, se regardèrent d'un air ahuris. Sourcils froncés, ils s'interrogeaient mutuellement du regard ; cherchaient à savoir ce que c'était que ce foutoir.

Leurs paumes de mains étaient légèrement égratignées, leur visage tout écorché et non, vraiment, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui venaient de se passer.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, d'ailleurs ?

\- Y devait pas y avoir un tapis, ici ? Grogna-t-on.

L'autre homme ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

Il ne daigna même pas faire semblant d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire de son camarade qui grimaçait de douleur.

Chochotte, va !

Il fallait dire, aussi, qu'il avait eu davantage de chance que l'autre malheureux à ses côtés.

Fin, à défaut de vraiment pouvoir être considéré comme un homme chanceux... disons qu'il l'était toujours plus que l'autre andouille qui avait été catapulté Dieu seul sait où avec lui.

Il s'était bien réceptionné, lui.

Il ne s'était pas éclaté la tronche, et les mains, et le reste, dans cette satanée caillasse qui n'avait rien à fiche ici.

OK, il était tombé... mais c'était tout. Fin de l'histoire !

Son collègue, lui, était dans un état guère enviable.

Son collègue.

Pas son ami.

Certainement pas son ami.

Surtout pas son ami.

Jamais !

Plutôt mourir !

D'ailleurs, allait-il mourir ?

\- Où ils sont passés, tous ?

Cette question, l'air de rien, était une très bonne question.

Peut-être même la meilleure des questions.

Ou, en tout cas, pas loin d'être la meilleure.

\- Et où on est, là, au juste ?

Et ça ?

Ça, figurez-vous que c'était une autre bonne question.

Où étaient-ils donc ?

 **o o o**

Jensen et Jared regardaient tout autour d'eux. Ils inspectaient les lieux afin de, peut-être, trouver les réponses à leurs questions.

Ils étaient inquiets.

Ils étaient intrigués.

Mais ils étaient aussi un peu curieux.

Le décor leur était totalement inconnu et on ne peut plus connu à la fois.

C'était étrange, ça, comme impression.

Vraiment très étrange.

Et, honnêtement, c'était pas non plus forcément très agréable.

Ils avaient l'impression d'être au même endroit qu'un instant plus tôt.

D'être à l'endroit où ils étaient, encore une fois, en train de s'engueuler au lieu de simplement jouer cette scène qui aurait, théoriquement, due être bouclée depuis deux jours.

Sauf qu'ils n'y étaient plus.

Alors... où diable se trouvaient-ils ?

Et comment avaient-ils pu atterrir là ?

\- Sebastian ? Souffla Jared, soulagé. Qu'est-ce qui... j'ai raté quelque chose ? Y a eu un changement de...

\- Sebastian ? Répéta l'autre, Sebastian donc, en fronçant les sourcils à son tour et regardant le premier d'un air « Es-tu devenu idiot, mon coco ? Non. Non. Ne répond pas à cette question. ».

\- Mec, c'est pas drôle ! Et c'était super dangereux en plus ! Vous auriez au moins pu me prévenir, merde !

Cette fois, c'était Jensen qui avait pris la parole.

Non que ce soit vraiment important de le savoir mais... mais au moins rappelait-il sa présence en ce lieu pas inconnu mais pas connu pour autant.

\- Dangereux ? Re-répéta l'autre, toujours Sebastian donc. T'es devenue une chochotte entre tout de suite et maintenant, Winchester ?

Jared ricana.

Ah ah ! Il n'était donc pas le seul à le trouver un peu chochotte sur les bords ?

Parfait !

Dean, Jensen, qu'importait, se releva enfin.

Il n'oublia pas, au passage, d'envoyer quelques débris de fenêtre sur Jared. Juste pour le fun, bien sûr. Il ne souhaitait pas blesser son collègue... bien que cela pourrait faire un joli petit bonus.

Il n'oublia pas non plus de foudroyer le troisième homme.

Il allait le tuer.

Lentement.

Lentement mais sûrement.

Mais, avant, il allait se débarrasser de tout ce verre sur ses vêtements et dans ses paumes de mains.

Et essayer de mettre la main sur la trousse de premiers secours, vu que personne ne semblait disposé à la lui apporter.

Attendez !

Du verre ?

Du verre en verre ?

Non mais on voulait les envoyer à l'hosto ou quoi ?

Jensen, Dean, qu'importait toujours, ignora totalement son collègue qui marmonnait quelques insultes à son encontre.

Tout ça sous le regard médusé d'un ange en carton.

\- Tu l'aides pas ?

\- L'aider ? Il est assez grand, non... Peut bien l'faire tout seul. Tu veux pas non plus que je soigne tous ses p'tits bobos et que j'fasse un bisou magique pour faire disparaître la douleur.

Balthazar eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- J'le savais. Je savais qu'aussi malsaine puisse être votre relation... je savais que vous ne faisiez pas ça. Mais noooon, on refusait de me croire, là-haut.

Jensen, ou Dean, ça n'avait toujours pas changé, ça, en fait (mais sachant que le Dean actuel se trouvait être en réalité Jensen, qui ne savait pas qu'il était supposé être Dean et qui était aussi, histoire de bien simplifier les choses, un Dean à mi-temps... et bien il s'agissait quand même un peu plus de Jensen que de Dean, non ?) dévisagea longuement Sebastian (qui, du coup, était un Balthazar directement Balthazar... mais tout ceci commençait à être encore plus difficile à suivre qu'Inception en javanais avec des scènes ajoutées et le film diffusé dans le désordre !).

Qu'est-ce que foutait le troisième acteur de cette foutue scène, nom de Zeus ?

Et c'était quoi que cette improvisation, en plus !

\- Jensen ? Appela Jared, la bouche très intelligemment entrouverte.

\- Jensen ? Répéta, encore une fois, Balthazar (que l'on prenait toujours pour quelqu'un d'autre... pour quelqu'un qui jouait Balthazar). Dean ?

\- Dean ? Ricana Jensen. On tourne pas, là, si ? Attends, y a vraiment eu un changement dans le... est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait bien me dire ce qui se passe ici, bordel de merde !

Encore une fois : très bonne question.

Très bonne question qui, encore une fois "encore une fois", n'aurait pas de réponse.

Personne ne savait ce qui se passait... donc forcément...

Balthazar pensait parler avec Sam et Dean Winchester ; deux frères avec une relation légèrement flippante, même pour un ange, tant ils étaient co-dépendants... et stupide... et avide de "sacrifice"... et stupide.

Dean et Sam, qui n'étaient pas Dean et Sam vu qu'ils étaient Jensen et Jared, eux, ne se doutaient pas une seule seconde qu'ils parlaient présentement à un ange, un vrai de vrai ! Parce que les anges, les vrais de vrais... bah ça n'existe pas des masses, en vrai (mais en vrai si mais seulement dans ce monde-là, qui n'est pas dans leur vrai monde. Dans leur vrai monde les vrais anges n'existent réellement pas... mais c'est un tout autre problème, ça).

\- Les gars, grogna Jared, qui s'était redressé à son tour. Pourquoi on est plus sur le plateau ? On est où ?

\- Hé oooh... à Sioux Falls.

\- Sioux. Falls, acquiesça le plus grand, comme si c'était normal comme information, avant de réagir (parce que ça n'était pas normal, justement). Que... que... hein ?

Jensen roula des yeux.

L'aversion qu'il vouait à son collège n'en devenait que plus flagrante encore.

Quand Jensen vit Balthazar, qu'il ne prenait toujours pas pour Balthazar, sourire sans raison apparente tout en fixant quelque chose derrière lui... il jugea bon de se retourner d'un bond.

Il fit alors face à un homme en trench-coat.

\- Misha ! Sourit-il, ravi.

Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi heureux de voir Collins débouler à ses côtés sans crier gare.

Ou peut-être que si, en fait...

Quand Misha arrivait de manière furtive derrière lui... au moins n'avait-il plus à être en tête à tête avec cette tête d'élan de Jared.

Misha, pourtant, n'eut pas la réaction la plus Misha-esque qui soit... puisqu'il pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air profondément perplexe.

Il regardait les deux gus de la pièce, les deux qui n'étaient pas son frère (mais qui étaient frères).

Il les fixait sans ciller. Les scrutait. les dévisageait. Les faisait même légèrement flipper.

Non mais sérieux... c'était quoi ce regard !

\- Balthazar ? Où sont Sam et Dean ?

Aussi inamicaux puissent être leurs rapports sur le plateau, ou en dehors du plateau, Jared et Jensen se regardèrent du coin de l'œil tout en grimaçant.

OK. Ils ne comprenaient vraiment plus rien à rien.

\- Hmm... Castiel...

\- Ce n'est pas Dean. Il lui ressemble mais... mais ce n'est pas m-notre Dean.

\- Ouais, ça, j'aurais pu l'dire qu'j'étais pas Dean, marmonna pas-Dean. Mais merde à la fin ! Il se passe quoi, là, au juste ?

* * *

 _Initialement, le titre devait être celui-ci... puis Always Somewhere (car j'étais restée dans l'optique de faire un maximum de fics/OS avec un titre de chanson) puis finalement je suis revenue à mon choix de départ (je le regretterais peut-être, m'insulterais probablement de tous les noms d'oiseaux mais qu'importe). Elle sera donc disponible sur mon site (papionini . wordpress . com) sous le titre "Always Somewhere" (oui, je coupe la poire en deux... pauvre poire)_

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre n'aura pas été une trop grosse boulette ; que vous l'aurez apprécié (au moins un peu) et touuuut ça (ou pas tout ça)_

 _A dans quelques jours pour la suite :D_


	2. Chapitre 02

_Hello, hello,_

 _The French Mistake est probablement, toutes saisons confondues, un de mes épisodes favoris (oserais-je dire qu'il est même premier ? Non... mais quaaaasiment quasiment)._

 _Une question à son propos me turlupinait depuis un moment ; cette idée me titillait depuis tout aussi longtemps et, finalement, je me suis lancée... d'abord au brouillon dans mes mails gmail, j'ai brouillonné (logique, ma foi) la totalité de cette fic qui sera assez courte. De petits chapitres et peu de chapitres (ouais fin courte, quoi)_

 _Wouaw ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que le premier chapitre plairait autant ! Merci, merci, merci ! Et j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire (tant qu'à faire, hein :D)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Evidemment... rien ni personne ne m'appartient (non non, je ne possède aucun être humain)

* * *

 **Chapitre 02 :**

\- Hello, boys !

Jensen et Jared n'auraient pas leurs réponses tout de suite.

Quelqu'un venait d'apparaître.

Comme ça.

Juste comme ça.

Pouf.

C'était un peu comme Misha un instant plus tôt... sauf que c'était pas Misha.

C'était Mark.

Jared n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître.

Jensen non plus, d'ailleurs.

Ils tournaient ensemble depuis un petit bout de temps, maintenant... alors bien sûr qu'ils allaient le reconnaître !

Non mais oh !

Le truc... c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas souvenir que Mark soit présent dans la scène qu'ils étaient supposés être en train de tourner.

Mais après tout : pourquoi pas ?

Depuis le début, Sebastian et Misha avaient l'air d'improviser et de prendre leur pied à faire n'importe quoi... donc bon... ça devait être ça.

Dans tous les sens du terme : ça _devait_ être ça.

Si c'était pas ça, alors ils ne comprenaient définitivement plus rien à rien.

\- Maaaark !

Ouais, faut toujours montrer sa joie lorsque l'on voit un collègue débarquer...

Surtout si celui-ci vous sauvait la vie et vous épargnait les conneries de deux anges en carton.

Dont un qui n'était pas supposé comprendre ne serait-ce que le principe de l'humour.

La bonne blague, tiens !

Mark leva un sourcil.

C'était un haussement de sourcil tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et qui, sans surprise, remettait sérieusement en question la santé mentale de Frangin Un et Frangin Deux.

C'était pas tous les jours, après tout, que les deux Enquiquineurs-Winchester venaient lui serrer la pince.

\- On m'explique ?

Les deux soldats de Dieu se regardèrent. On pouvait presque croire qu'ils communiquaient entre eux de cette manière.

C'était un peu du genre : « On lui explique ? Il comprendra peut-être mieux que nous... »

« Tu parles, Charles. Oui, je sais que tu ne t'appelles pas Charles, Castiel. C'est un démon. Y va rien capter du tout, le con... et je suis d'avis de le laisser mariner un peu. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Comment un démon peut-il mariner ? »

« Rien. Laisse tomber, Cas... »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire tomber ? »

« Oh putain... »

\- Sam et Dean ne sont pas Sam et Dean.

Le roi de l'enfer haussa encore un sourcil.

Ou, plutôt, il ne le dé-haussa pas.

Un ange pouvait-il être bourré ?

Et deux anges ?

Vous avez deux heures...

A en croire Gaiman et Pratchett : ils le pouvaient.

Mais ces deux-là pensaient aussi qu'un ange et un démon pouvaient finir par s'apprécier (la bonne blague, tiens) ; que les cavaliers de l'Apocalypse étaient des bikers (mais pourquoi pas ? Après tout... qui était-il pour les juger ?) et que les chiens de l'enfer pouvaient être domestiqués par un gosse de onze ans (L'antéchrist, certes, mais fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties, oh !)

\- Comment ça « Sam et Dean ne sont pas Sam et Dean » ? répéta Crowley, perplexe.

\- Et bien... Sam n'est pas Sam et Dean n'est pas Dean.

Jared et Jensen grimacèrent de concert.

Misha avait vraiment perfectionné son Castiel.

Bien mieux que l'ange paumé habituel, franchement !

\- Et... comment Sam peut-il ne pas être Sam et Dean ne pas être Dean, exactement ?

\- Tu veux que j'te fasse un dessin, peut-être ? Siffla Balthazar, affalé dans le vieux canapé. _Nos_ deux idiots ne sont pas _ces_ deux idiots face à nous. Captain Obvious pouvait pas être plus clair.

L'autre ange pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils.

Captain quoi ?

\- Et où sont-ils ?

Castiel passa de l'incompréhension à l'embarras.

Oui, oui, c'était possible.

\- On ne sait pas.

Crowley, contrairement à toutes les autres personnes présentes, parut apprécier cette réponse.

\- Vous savez pas. Vous savez pas où sont _nos_ Sam et Dean ?

Balthazar roula des yeux et souffla bruyamment.

Quelle plaie ce démon !

\- Cas n'a pas un sens de l'humour très développé. S'il te dit qu'on ne sait pas... on ne sait pas.

Et c'était rien d'le dire...

\- Hmm. On... on dérange pas trop ? Ça va ? Fini par demander pas-Sam.

Les regards de Crowley et Balthazar étaient on ne peut plus clair : si, ils dérangeaient... et pas qu'un peu.

\- Et je suppose que vous ne savez pas chasser ? Questionna le démon, sincèrement intéressé par la réponse.

\- Ça dépend de quoi on parle, répondit prudemment Jensen.

\- Démons, vampires, tout le bordel, soupira l'ange. Vous êtes idiots ou quoi ?

Silence.

Long silence.

Très long silence.

\- C'est une blague, hein... finit par sourire Jensen. Dites-nous que vous vous êtes tous mis d'accord pour organiser tout ça.

\- Mais je vais devoir le dire en quelle langue que Castiel n'a aucun sens de l'humour ? Même en énochien il est pas drôle !

* * *

 _J'espère que ce second chapitre n'aura pas été une trop grosse boulette ; que vous l'aurez apprécié (au moins un peu) et touuuut ça (ou pas tout ça)_

 _A dans quelques jours pour la suite :D_


	3. Chapitre 03

_Hello, hello,_

 _The French Mistake est probablement, toutes saisons confondues, un de mes épisodes favoris (oserais-je dire qu'il est même premier ? Non... mais quaaaasiment quasiment)._

 _Une question à son propos me turlupinait depuis un moment ; cette idée me titillait depuis tout aussi longtemps et, finalement, je me suis lancée... d'abord au brouillon dans mes mails gmail, j'ai brouillonné (logique, ma foi) la totalité de cette fic qui sera assez courte. De petits chapitres et peu de chapitres (ouais fin courte, quoi)_

 _Wouaw ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alertes et tout ça c'est... wouaw c'est le mot, ouais :) MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI !_

 _Eeeeeet merci à LiliEhlm ! Comme d'habituuuuu-uuu-uuuu-de_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Evidemment... rien ni personne ne m'appartient (non non, je ne possède aucun être humain)

* * *

 **Chapitre 03 :**

Jared et Jensen avaient fini par aller s'installer, ou plutôt s'affaler, dans le vieux canapé de Bobby.

Le vrai Bobby.

Le Bobby qui s'appelait Bobby et qui devait, certainement, être exactement comme le Bobby de la série... mais en vrai.

Ouais, c'était pas du tout bizarre.

Ils étaient donc allés s'installer dans le canapé de Bobby, non sans avoir oublié d'aller se chercher une bière dans le frigo auparavant.

L'avantage c'était qu'ici... c'en était des vraies, des bières !

C'était un sacré bon point pour le monde de la télé... qui était réel.

Bon. Bah... c'était donc un bon pour le monde réel de la télé, du coup.

\- Eeeeet si vous nous disiez, maintenant, comment on rentre chez nous, nous ?

Castiel resta les bras ballants et eut l'air bien embêté.

Même Balthazar avait l'air embêté !

Ou presque.

Ça restait Balthazar, après tout...

\- Hmm... non, répondit l'ange (pas Castiel, évidemment).

\- Et pourquoi ça, "non" ?

\- Parce qu'on ne sait pas plus qu'il y a cinq minutes, trente-deux secondes vingt-sept dixièmes ce qui s'est passé... abruti !

Oubliant, l'espace d'un instant, l'animosité qui pouvait exister entre Jared et lui, Jensen se pencha vers son collègue afin de lui murmurer quelque chose.

\- Dommage que Richard soit plus là. Seb est sympa mais qu'est-ce que Balthazar peut être pénible... et bizarre.

Si Jensen avait voulu être discret : c'était plutôt raté.

Tout le monde l'avait entendu.

L'ange dont il était question roula des yeux et, théâtralement, soupira.

Après ils osaient se demander pourquoi il ne voulait pas les aider !

Fallait pourtant pas chercher bien loin...

\- Fais gaffe ou j't'envoie sur Neptune, toi.

\- Ou le titanic, ricana Jared.

Trois regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Oui, trois regards.

Même celui de Castiel, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'était le titanic.

\- On plaisante pas avec ces trucs-là, Winchester, siffla Balthazar.

Jared ouvrit la bouche.

\- Et que tu sois pas un Winchester : j'm'en tamponne le baobab !

Jared s'apprêtait, encore une fois, à dire quelque chose.

Balthazar, lui, se préparait à lui rabattre le caquet une bonne fois pour toute... lorsque Jensen décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir.

\- My heaaaaaaaaaart wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill go ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

L'ange et l'acteur, au lieu de continuer leur cirque, se stoppèrent aussitôt. Se regardèrent. Perplexes.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore, bon sang !

Ils ne savaient trop comment, même s'ils avaient chacun leur petite idée à ce propos, mais Jensen avait su entraîner Castiel dans sa connerie.

Assez facilement, le faux Dean avait su convaincre l'ange de le tenir afin de pouvoir rejouer la célébre scène entre Jack et Rose.

\- Je vole ! Cas...

Ah ah !

La distance personnelle, on sait l'oublier quand vient l'envie de faire chier un ange, hein !

Tss.

\- Je vais le tuer, siffla Balthazar.

\- Fais-toi plaisir, sourit Jared. Il est tout à toi.

o o o

Il fallut un moment pour retrouver le calme.

Un très long moment.

Jensen commençait à chanter du Céline Dion dès que Balthazar commençait à parler.

Et fredonnait du Céline Dion, toujours, dès que possible.

Le problème dans tout ça ?

C'est que c'était toujours possible.

\- Je vais te réexpédier dans ton monde fissa, toi... mais tu vas aller crever en Antarctique ! Y aura pas d'Inuits pour t'apprendre à dire "neige" de cent soixante-seize façons différentes et tu mouras idiot !

\- Les Inuits n'ont pas cent soixante-seize façons de dire le mot "neige", Balthazar. Ils en ont plutôt une cinquantaine. Aluiqqaniq. Aneo. Aneogavineq. Aniulc. Aoktorunrzeq. Ao...

\- Il va tous me les citer, en plus, se désespéra l'autre ange.

\- Cas... soupira, quant à lui, Jensen.

Jared ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que son collègue s'était rudement vite habitué à dire Castiel à Misha (bien que ce soit véritablement Castiel) et Balthazar à Sebastian qui, définitivement, n'était pas Sebastian.

\- Oh. Désolé.

o o o

\- Je veux rentrer ! Maintenant, exigea Jensen, qui venait de finir une énième prise de bec avec Jared. J'en peux plus d'avoir à supporter ce guignol !

Balthazar, qui était alors occupé à parler à voix basse avec Castiel (qui, honnêtement, n'en voyait pas franchement l'intérêt), daigna à peine regarder l'humain.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, ricana-t-il. Retourne avec Gigantor et laisse faire ceux qui savent.

\- Ceux qui savent rien du tout, oui !

L'ange foudroya le faux Dean du regard.

Au moins, Jensen avait-il le mérite d'être aussi casse-pieds que le chasseur dont il avait pris la place !

\- S'il y a une solution, tu peux être sûr qu'on la trouvera... je tiens pas à te garder dans mes pattes, tu vois.

\- Quand.

\- Quand tu nous foutras la paix et auras dégagé le plancher. Oust. Du balai ou je t'envoie en Norvège. Et je déconne pas.

Jensen fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi la Norvège ?

\- Tu préfères l'Antarctique, peut-être ? Parce que ma proposition tient toujours... Du. Vent !

Les mains levées au niveau des oreilles en signe d'abandon, Jensen finit par tourner les talons.

C'était officiel : il détestait les anges.

Sauf Castiel... évidemment !

* * *

 _Déjà la fin du chapitre mais j'ai un document quasiment complet pour cette fic donc le rythme sera régulier ;)_

 _Merci encore !_

 _A bientôt :)_


	4. Chapitre 04

_Hello, hello,_

 _The French Mistake est probablement, toutes saisons confondues, un de mes épisodes favoris (oserais-je dire qu'il est même premier ? Non... mais quaaaasiment quasiment)._

 _Une question à son propos me turlupinait depuis un moment ; cette idée me titillait depuis tout aussi longtemps et, finalement, je me suis lancée... d'abord au brouillon dans mes mails gmail, j'ai brouillonné (logique, ma foi) la totalité de cette fic qui sera assez courte. De petits chapitres et peu de chapitres (ouais fin courte, quoi)_

 _Eeeeeet merci à LiliEhlm ! Comme d'habituuuuu-uuu-uuuu-de_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Evidemment... rien ni personne ne m'appartient (non non, je ne possède aucun être humain)

* * *

 **Chapitre 04 :**

Jensen regardait Castiel qui se tenait juste à côté de lui.

Vraiment juste à côté de lui.

Plus "juste à côté" que ça, tu meurs.

\- Hmm, toussota-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Jared, installé un peu plus loin, releva la tête afin de voir ce qui se passait. Plus pour la forme qu'autre chose : il foudroya son collègue du regard.

Il ne pouvait pas toussoter moins fort, l'autre !

\- Espace personnel, Cas, murmura Jensen, un instant plus tard. S'il-te-plaît.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de dire ça alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas en train de tourner.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de dire ça le plus sérieusement du monde et de, vraiment, être gêné par cette proximité.

Ça lui faisait tellement bizarre d'être aussi sérieux que, pour un peu, il aurait l'impression de se moquer du monde.

Et puis... depuis quand la notion "d'espace personnel" était-elle aussi importante pour lui !

\- Désolé, murmura l'ange, s'éloignant aussitôt.

Toujours dans son coin, Jared ricanait.

o o o

Un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe, Balthazar cherchait activement le moyen de récupérer les deux bons Winchester.

Les vrais Sam et Dean avaient beau être pénibles... n'en demeurait pas moins qu'ils étaient nettement plus utiles que les deux qu'ils avaient récoltés à la place !

Ces deux-là ne servaient clairement à rien !

\- N'empêche que je ne m'explique vraiment pas que vous soyez les répliques exactes de Sam et Dean, soupira Balthazar. Pour un peu... on dirait une plaisanterie à la Gabriel.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le second ange.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait tort, après tout.

Mais tous savaient que c'était impossible.

\- Vous ressemblez à Sam et Dean. Vous connaissez Sam et Dean... sans les connaître. Vous n'êtes pas Sam et Dean. Caaaas ! T'es sûr que Gab est... il a disparu pendant des siècles, il a peut-être recommencé.

Il n'avait pas recommencé.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Vous êtes quoi ? Vous faites quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

Jared et Jensen se regardèrent, quelque peu hésitants.

Il n'existait pas de vraie bonne réponse à cette question.

Et l'ange, justement parce qu'il était ange, n'était-il pas supposé le savoir ?

\- On est... hmm... on est acteurs. Enfin je suis acteur. Lui, il se contente de faire le pitre devant la caméra.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Jensen reçu un vieux livre de Bobby sur le crâne.

Jensen savait bien viser, apparemment.

Qui l'aurait cru ?

Les deux anges ne s'offusquèrent pas de cette violence pas forcément nécessaire.

Si Castiel ne paraissait pas plus avancé avec cette réponse... Balthazar, lui, semblait d'ores et déjà avoir relié les points entre eux.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Sourit.

Éclata de rire.

Oooooh ! Ce qu'il pouvait aimer cette réponse !

Non. Vraiment ! Il aimait cette réponse !

Sa vie était tellement plus passionnante et intéressante lorsque les Winchester, qu'ils soient vrais ou faux, en faisaient partie.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Il n'en fallait pas davantage pour définitivement perdre Balthazar.

Jared et Jensen se réjouissaient, silencieusement, de ne pouvoir rencontrer ET Balthazar ET Gabriel.

L'ange et l'archange avaient un sens de la plaisanterie assez douteux.

Trop douteux, même.

Les réunir dans une même pièce était une très mauvaise idée.

Et encore une fois un signe de l'imminence de la fin du monde.

\- Vos vies sont tellement passionnantes, souffla l'ange, tout sourire. Tellement. Tellement passionnantes.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas.

o o o

Cela faisait un moment déjà que Jared et Jensen avaient compris où ils se trouvaient.

Ou pensaient l'avoir compris.

Un vrai Castiel. Un vrai Balthazar. Un vrai Crowley... la vraie réponse était plutôt évidente.

Ça n'en devenait pas pour autant plus facile à accepter.

\- Attendez un peu... vous voulez dire que là on est vraiment dans Supernatural la série... mais que c'est pas une série ?

Balthazar secoua la tête.

\- Oui et non. C'est une série de bouquins donc...

Les deux humains semblaient avoir oublié toute l'animosité existante entre eux.

Du loin de l'œil, la bouche bêtement entrouverte, ils se regardaient.

\- C'est la vraie vie de Sam et Dean, insista Balthazar. Ils sont vraiment frères. Vraiment morts. Vraiment plus morts. Et vraiment tout ce que vous voulez.

Castiel, de son côté, était bien plus silencieux et prenait nettement moins son pied que son frère.

\- Et ils sont où, là ? Demanda Jensen, qui craignait d'ores et déjà la réponse.

\- Pas là.

L'homme regarda Castiel, qui venait de lui répondre, et soupira.

Quand c'était pour de vrai, et non pas pour plaisanter ou pour la série, ça devenait rapidement saoulant comme réponse, ça.

Et attachant.

Et agaçant.

Et adorable.

Et... pas pratique.

\- Ouais. J'me doute qu'ils sont pas là vu qu'on est là et qu'ils sont pas là. Mais ils sont où... vu qu'ils sont pas là ?

\- Et bien... étant donné que vous êtes Sam et Dean. J'aurais tendance à supposer que... Sam et Dean sont...

\- Steuplait, t'as pas intérêt à me sortir qu'ils sont Jensen et Jared, termina Jensen, angoissé.

Raté.

Le foutu regard de ce foutu Castiel ne trompait pas.

Pas plus que les rires, de plus en plus forts, de Balthazar.

C'était précisément ce qu'étaient en train de penser les deux anges.

Ce qui était plutôt logique, en soit.

Et bon sang !

Pourquoi Castiel devait-il avoir exactement le même regard que Misha ?

C'était flippant.

\- Ça craint, souffla Jared.

\- Je te l'fais pas dire. On récupère leur vie de merde et toutes les emmerdes, là.

\- Non, je veux dire que ça craint vraiment. Pour nous. Pour quand on rentrera. Ils vont avoir notre vie pendant quelques temps. Ils vont être nous. Ils vont aller chez nous. Chez moi.

\- Et ?

\- Et ils ne vont pas voir Genevieve comme Genevieve ma femme mais comme Ruby la démone.

Jensen ne parla pas l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Ouais. Possible. Mais je suis pas sûr qu'ils auraient tort de le penser, tu vois.

* * *

 _Déjà la fin du chapitre mais j'ai un document quasiment complet pour cette fic donc le rythme sera régulier ;)_

 _Merci encore !_

 _A bientôt :)_


	5. Chapitre 05

_Hello, hello,_

 _The French Mistake est probablement, toutes saisons confondues, un de mes épisodes favoris (oserais-je dire qu'il est même premier ? Non... mais quaaaasiment quasiment)._

 _Une question à son propos me turlupinait depuis un moment ; cette idée me titillait depuis tout aussi longtemps et, finalement, je me suis lancée... d'abord au brouillon dans mes mails gmail, j'ai brouillonné (logique, ma foi) la totalité de cette fic qui sera assez courte. De petits chapitres et peu de chapitres (ouais fin courte, quoi)_

 _Eeeeeet merci à LiliEhlm ! Comme d'habituuuuu-uuu-uuuu-de_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Evidemment... rien ni personne ne m'appartient (non non, je ne possède aucun être humain)

* * *

 **Chapitre 05 :**

Castiel regardait Jensen et Jared se disputer.

Il les écoutait, aussi.

Bah ouais.

C'est que ça sait être multitâche, un ange !

Il essayait de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que ces faux Dean et Sam deviennent... et bien... de presque vrais Dean et Sam.

D'après Balthazar, qui avait été présent lorsque c'était arrivé, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que rien n'aille plus.

Ouais.

Ils étaient tous bien avancés, avec ça.

\- Je te dis que c'est quand toi tu es passé par cette foutue fenêtre qu'on a atterri dans cette foutue réalité !

Le regard que Jared lançait à son collègue ne trompait personne.

Pas même Castiel.

\- Non mais tu t'entends un peu, abruti ?

\- Je te signale que c'est Castiel, là ! Hurla Jensen, désignant l'ange du bras. Pas Misha ! Castiel ! Qu'il se téléporte et qu'il capte rien pour de vrai ! Te faut quoi de plus pour qu'tu piges ? Une apocalypse ? Parce que c'est précisément ce qui va se passer si tu restes si con !

Castiel, malheureux spectateur de cette dispute (presque) fraternelle, ne savait pas quoi faire.

Donc il ne faisait rien et laissait Jensen et Jared s'insulter mutuellement.

Tant qu'ils n'en venaient pas aux mains, tout allait bien.

\- On ne peut pas entrer dans une série ! C'est absurde. Une série c'est... une série. Ça n'existe pas. Et on ne peut pas entrer dans quelque chose qui n'existe pas.

Jensen fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

Cette réaction aurait presque pu faire sourire Jared... s'ils n'avaient pas été en train de se prendre le bec.

\- On joue dans cette série. La série existe. Si elle existe : on peut entrer dedans, techniquement.

Le plus grand inspira un coup.

Il était clairement sur les nerfs.

\- Certes, accepta-t-il tout de même. Mais c'est de la fiction. La fiction, c'est fictif.

Tous pouvaient clairement entendre ce que pensait Jensen.

"Merci Captain Obvious".

\- On entre pas dedans. C'est comme... c'est comme si tu te retrouvais, tout à coup, dans...

\- Titanic, suggéra l'autre, moqueur.

\- Ça existe, ça. C'est pas pareil.

\- Donc te retrouver sur un rafiot qui a coulé y a cent ans... ça te choquerait moins qu'être dans Supernatural... la réalité ?

\- Ouais. Je crois.

De son côté, Castiel n'était pas certain que ce soit moins étrange.

Mais peut-être qu'il se trompait.

\- Alors t'as qu'à te dire qu'on est pas dans la série... qu'on est plutôt dans... dans... une autre... dimension.

\- Parce que tu trouves ça mieux, comme réponse, toi ? Siffla Jared. Mais réveille-toi mon pauvre vieux !

\- Crois-moi, si j'étais en train de pioncer... tu serais pas là à me prendre la tête parce que t'aurais déjà plus de tête.

Balthazar entra dans la cuisine où se trouvait les faux frères et son vrai frère.

A le voir agir de la sorte, l'on pourrait croire qu'il était on ne peut plus normal pour lui de vagabonder dans la bicoque de ce bon vieux Bobby.

\- Encore à se disputer...

\- Oui, se désola Castiel.

\- Et c'est pour quoi, cette fois ?

\- On est ici car tu es passé par la fenêtre. non mais tu t'écoutes un peu ? Et quoi... c'est Castiel, il se téléborte et comprend rien.

\- Téléporte, corrigea machinalement Balthazar.

\- Ce n'est pas possible d'entrer dans une série. Ça n'existe pas. Dis-toi que c'est comme si tu te retrouvais sur le Titanic.

Balthazar grimaça.

Encore ce foutu bateau !

\- Tu n'as qu'à te dire que ce n'est pas une série mais une autre dimension, poursuivit Castiel, imperturbable. Tu crois que c'est mieux ? Réveille-toi. Si j'étais en train de rêver tu n'aurais plus de tête... et tu es arrivé.

\- Je vois...

\- Comment Jared pourrait-il ne pas avoir de tête et être vivant ?

\- Laisse tomber, Cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que je...

\- Oublie, Cas, se corrigea son frère.

L'ange qui comprenait les humains s'appuya contre le mur.

Il laissait, lui aussi, les deux acteurs se disputer pour un rien.

Ils arrêteraient bien assez tôt, après tout.

Ils finiraient bien par se lasser !

\- La ferme vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore à vous chamailler comme deux gonzesses ?

\- B-B-Bobby ? S'étonnèrent-ils de concert.

\- Et qui voulez-vous qu'ça soit d'autre ? C'est encore ma baraque aux dernières nouvelles... bien que vous essayiez de la transformer en camp de vacances pour anges en détresse !

Jensen et Jared regardèrent les deux anges.

\- Les anges n'ont pas besoin de vacances.

\- Bien sûr que si ! S'indigna Balthazar. Par contre, permettez-moi de dire que je ne suis pas en détresse. Lui, par contre, il est complètement paumé sans son Dean.

Jensen se tourna vers Jared, afin de le foudroyer du regard, au moment même où il commençait à ricaner.

Encore !

\- Destieeeeeel, chantonnait-il tout bas.

\- Toi, ta gueule.

Bobby s'approcha des deux frères en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le penser et les tira par les oreilles.

Fort.

\- A-a-aïeuh.

\- Chochotte, siffla Jensen.

Jensen qui ne put retenir un "aouatch" lorsque Bobby lui tordit brutalement l'oreille.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- C't'à moi qu'tu d'mandes ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore à vous disputer comme deux idiots, vous pouvez m'le dire ?

Silence.

\- Vaut ptéte mieux pas...

\- Bien... soupira le vieux chasseur, las. Lequel d'entre vous est mort, cette fois ? Qui a vendu son âme ? Perdu son âme ? Lequel a _encore_ merdé ?

Qui pourrait se dire surpris lorsqu'ils s'accusèrent mutuellement ?

Personne.

\- M'obligez pas à me répéter, les garçons, siffla Bobby, leur oreille toujours en main. Vous risqueriez d'pas aimer ça.

\- C'pas comme si j'aimais ça...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'tu m'chouines, Dean ?

\- Rien.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

C'était la première fois que Jensen se sentait aussitôt concerné par un "Dean".

\- Bon... on va peut-être arrêter le massacre, finit par intervenir Balthazar. Ce ne sont pas Sam et Dean.

Bobby fronça les sourcils.

Comment ça ?

\- Quand Sam et Dean sont passés par la fenêtre, les vrais Sam et Dean... c'est ces deux-là qui sont arrivés à la place.

\- Et en quoi c'est pas Sam et Dean ?

\- En beaucoup de choses. Mais les vrais Sam et Dean sont coincés dans une autre dimension. Probablement sans magie, ni ange, ni... rien d'intéressant, en fait. Une réalité tristement et terriblement ennuyeuse, pour le peu que j'en sais.

Bobby paraissait perplexe.

Jensen, toujours agrippé par Bobby, murmura un "t'as vu... autre dimension, tête de gland" à l'adresse de Jared.

\- Et ça ce sont les Sam et Dean de l'autre dimension, c'est ça ?

\- Hmm... non.

Le vieux chasseur avait l'air de vouloir tuer Balthazar.

Il ne serait pas le seul à le vouloir.

\- Comment ça "non" ?

\- Non, ce sont pas les Sam et Dean de l'autre dimension.

\- Et c'est qui, alors ?

\- Les gars qui jouent Sam et Dean dans l'autre dimension.

Était-il possible de davantage perdre Bobby ?

Ils en doutaient fortement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me chante encore, l'autre ?

\- Sam et Dean n'existent pas... ni tout ce binns. C'est qu'une série télé.

\- Et y a des abrutis pour regarder ça ?

Jared et Jensen haussèrent les épaules.

Fallait croire que ouais, vu qu'ils avaient encore un job.

\- Dites-moi que vous savez ramener les deux bons idiots...

\- On sait ramener les deux bons idiots.

\- Comment ?

\- On sait pas.

Bobby donnerait beaucoup pour avoir une de ces lames angéliques capables de tuer ces enquiquineurs de Dieu !

\- On s'appelle Jared et...

\- Ouais, ouais... ça s'ra Sam et Dean pour moi. Hors de question que je retienne vos prénoms à la con.

Évidemment, Jensen ne manqua pas l'occasion de se moquer de son collègue bien aimé.

Puis quoi encore ?

\- Et bah alors ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rester plantés-là comme quatre cons ? Allez faire vos recherches pour remettre les choses dans l'ordre.

\- Mais, commença Jensen.

\- J'ai l'air d'humeur à écouter ton "mais", Pas-Dean ?

\- Non, mais...

\- Alors tais-toi. Et toi, la grande perche, cesse donc de rire comme un demeuré.

* * *

 _Déjà la fin du chapitre mais j'ai un document quasiment complet pour cette fic donc le rythme sera régulier ;)_

 _Merci encore !_

 _A bientôt :)_

 _PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispo sur papiofic . wordpress . com_


	6. Chapitre 06

_Hello, hello,_

 _The French Mistake est probablement, toutes saisons confondues, un de mes épisodes favoris (oserais-je dire qu'il est même premier ? Non... mais quaaaasiment quasiment)._

 _Une question à son propos me turlupinait depuis un moment ; cette idée me titillait depuis tout aussi longtemps et, finalement, je me suis lancée... d'abord au brouillon dans mes mails gmail, j'ai brouillonné (logique, ma foi) la totalité de cette fic qui sera assez courte. De petits chapitres et peu de chapitres (ouais fin courte, quoi)_

 _Eeeeeet merci à LiliEhlm ! Comme d'habituuuuu-uuu-uuuu-de !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Evidemment... rien ni personne ne m'appartient (non non, je ne possède aucun être humain)

* * *

 **Chapitre 06 :**

Anges et humains étaient partis se mettre au boulot.

Défier Bobby en ne suivant pas ses ordres ? Merci... très peu pour eux.

Ils préféraient encore faire des recherches afin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans le désordre qu'était la vie des Winchester.

Ils préféraient encore faire des recherches afin de régler un problème qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore su comprendre.

Lire des bouquins ; bouquiner des livres.

Regarder les autres bosser puis faire les gros yeux lorsqu'un autre avait la même idée.

Se demander comment diable faisaient Jared et Castiel pour se concentrer de la sorte alors que Balthazar et Jensen crevaient d'envie de faire totalement autre chose.

Comme... se prendre le chou, par exemple.

\- Dites... j'ai une idée, sourit finalement un ange.

\- On veut pas savoir, claqua de suite Jensen.

Balthazar foudroya du regard l'acteur en carton.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- J't'assure que non.

Castiel et Jared se regardèrent un court instant puis, de concert, se désintéressèrent des deux abrutis qui avaient finalement réussi à se prendre la tête.

Et béh... ils étaient pas sortis de l'auberge, à ce rythme.

o o o

Le regard que Jared lançait à l'emplumé cinglé était des plus parlant.

C'était un bon gros « t'as perdu la boule, mec ? »

C'était tellement facile à comprendre qu'ils entendaient déjà tous Castiel dire « nous n'avons pas de boules, Jared. Comment pouvons nous la perdre ? ».

Et voyaient déjà Balthazar se prendre la tête, « mazette, mazette ».

\- Non mais... tu as complètement perdu la boule, mec, finit toutefois par dire Jensen.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, près à dire quelque chose.

\- Façon de parler, souffla aussitôt le faux Dean, qui s'était vraiment très rapidement habitué à Castiel, bien plus que Dean, le vrai.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de façons de parler, vous, les humains.

C'est pas faux...

\- Non mais je signalerais juste qu'on est pas vraiment des chasseurs, hein. Même pas du tout, en fait ! J'ai déjà du mal à chasser les moustiques et virer mon chat de mon lit... alors des vampires... des vrais... naaa.

\- C'est pas sorcier pourtant. Tu prends un truc qui coupe les têtes... et tu coupes les têtes, s'agaça Balthazar.

Jensen avait-il déjà dit qu'il détestait les anges ?

Et surtout Balthazar ?

Oui ?

Et bien... ça restait on ne peut plus vrai !

o o o

Ils ignoraient comment ils avaient finalement su se laisser convaincre...

Mais toujours était-il qu'ils s'étaient laissés convaincre.

Et qu'ils le regrettaient.

Et qu'ils se juraient de ne plus jamais se faire avoir par Balthazar.

JAMAIS !

Jared et Jensen avançaient prudemment.

Et silencieusement.

Du moins, ils priaient pour effectivement être en train d'avancer silencieusement.

Ils voulaient tuer des vampires, pas se faire tuer par les vampires.

La nuance n'était pas si faible que ça.

Même pas du tout, mine de rien.

Ils étaient juste un peu dans la merde.

Juste un peu beaucoup.

Mais surtout juste un peu.

Tout à coup, une bouche se posa sur le cou de Jensen dont le visage était à présent immobilisé par une poigne pas totalement humaine.

Évidemment... Jared cria.

Jensen aussi.

Après tout, c'était _son_ cou qui était menacé !

Que Gigantor la flippette se la ferme et zigouille plutôt ce crétin de vampire !

\- Bah heureusement que c'était pas une vraie chasse, hein, les gars. Même ma grand-mère chasserait mieux qu'vous.

\- Nous n'avons pas de...

\- Rooooh, mais je sais, Cas ! S'agaça-t-on.

Toujours tenu par Balthazar (qui d'autre?) Jensen commençait à trouver le temps un peu long.

Très long.

Et même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment sentir le souffle de l'ange (justement car il était ange) sur sa peau, Jensen avait l'impression que tel était le cas.

C'était pas très agréable... même si c'était juste dans sa tête.

\- Bon. T'as fini ?

\- Que d'impatience. Que d'impatience. Si j'avais été un vampire, tu n'aurais pas été aussi pressé.

\- Si tu avais été un vampire, je serais déjà mort.

\- Hmm...

L'ange sourit.

\- Un point pour toi, l'affreux, ricana finalement Balthazar, le lâchant. C'est pas si étonnant que ça, tout bien réfléchi, que tu sois même pas foutu de tuer un malheureux moustique.

Jensen fronça les sourcils.

Il eut une idée.

Probablement une mauvaise mais idée tout de même.

Il donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de Balthazar.

Attrapa sa lame angélique.

Et...

Et aurait voulu menacer l'ange avec, histoire de montrer qu'il était pas totalement nul, sauf qu'il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

\- Pas mal. Pas mal, félicita cependant Bal. Toujours insuffisant, cela dit. Et tu devrais prendre exemple, Gigantor. À vous deux, vous vaudrez peut-être un demi-vrai Winchester.

\- Lequel ? Sam ou Dean ? Demandèrent Jared et Jensen, synchros.

\- Le moins bon des deux.

Toujours de manière totalement synchrone : ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Donc Sam, comprit Jensen.

\- Donc Dean, sourit, quant à lui, Jared.

Immanquablement, ils commencèrent à se foudroyer du regard.

\- Arrête un peu de tout faire pour les monter l'un contre l'autre, reprocha Castiel, sourcils froncés.

\- Comme s'ils avaient besoin de moi pour ça. À ce niveau, crois-moi, ils sont carrément meilleurs que les nôtres.

o o o

\- Vous avez fait quoi ! Rugit Bobby, après avoir eut sa réponse à son « Où étiez-vous ».

\- On a été à la chasse aux vampires, répéta courageusement, ou bêtement, Jensen. Sans vampire, hein, donc ça compte pas vraiment et... no problemo.

\- Mais vous pensiez qu'il y en aurait.

\- Yép.

\- Donc il n'y a pas de « no problemo » qui tiennent, Pas-Dean !

Jensen roula des yeux.

Il préférait qu'on l'appelle Jensen. Vraiment.

Dean, à la rigueur.

Mais Pas-Dean, franchement !

\- Et arrête de glousser comme une dinde, Pas-Sam !

\- On m'enlèvera quand même pas du crâne que Pas-Sam, ça fait vachement mot latin, hein...

Bobby n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu correctement ce que l'idiot avait sorti...

Le « pauvre con » qui n'avait pas manqué de quitter la bouche de Jared, lui, en revanche, il ne le manqua pas.

Le vieux chasseur n'aurait jamais cru que deux faux Dean et Sam sauraient se montrer plus casses-pieds que les vrais Dean et Sam.

* * *

 _Désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière... et ça risque de se répéter la semaine pro pour cause d'absence =/_

 _Merci encore !_

 _A bientôt :)_

 _PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispo sur papiofic . wordpress . com_


	7. Chapitre 07

_Hello, hello,_

 _The French Mistake est probablement, toutes saisons confondues, un de mes épisodes favoris (oserais-je dire qu'il est même premier ? Non... mais quaaaasiment quasiment)._

 _Une question à son propos me turlupinait depuis un moment ; cette idée me titillait depuis tout aussi longtemps et, finalement, je me suis lancée... d'abord au brouillon dans mes mails gmail, j'ai brouillonné (logique, ma foi) la totalité de cette fic qui sera assez courte. De petits chapitres et peu de chapitres (ouais fin courte, quoi)_

 _Un merci géant à LiliEhlm qui... continue d'être génialesquement génialement géniale !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Evidemment... rien ni personne ne m'appartient (non non, je ne possède aucun être humain)

* * *

 **Chapitre 07 :**

Ça allait faire six ans que Jared et Jensen jouaient à être Sam et Dean.

Ils n'étaient pas Sam et Dean.

Ils n'étaient pas Sam et Dean et, heureusement pour à peu près l'ensemble de la planète voire l'univers entier, ne le seraient jamais.

Ils n'étaient pas Sam et Dean pour plusieurs raisons assez élémentaires.

Déjà... parce qu'ils étaient Jared et Jensen.

Ensuite, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas frères. Merci pour eux.

Surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas se voir en peinture !

Du moins en théorie. Ils n'avaient jamais tenté de se voir en peinture pour voir s'ils savaient se voir.

Ils n'étaient pas Sam et Dean.

Ils n'étaient pas chasseurs.

Que ce soit de créatures surnaturelles ou non.

Ils y connaissaient que dalle en bestioles paranormales.

Exceptées celles qui se trouvaient dans les scripts... et encore.

Non. Même elles, ils ne les connaissaient pas.

Balancer du poivre sur les vampires.

Tirer une balle en argent dans les fesses des fantômes.

Manger le cœur d'un lycanthrope.

Merci mais ils passaient leur tour.

Vraiment.

Sans hésitation aucune et sans le moindre regret.

C'est pourquoi, après la blague pour le moins foireuse...

Voire carrément plus que ça, à bien y réfléchir.

Ou à pas y réfléchir...

Donc, après la blague carrément foireuse de Balthazar (qui jurait à qui voulait l'entendre ou non que ce n'était pas une blague mais un petit entraînement pour souder les liens de l'équipe), Jensen et Jared s'étaient eux-même convaincus qu'on allait arrêter de leur faire faire des trucs que font normalement les deux timbrés qu'ils jouaient... et qu'ils étaient réellement pour le moment.

Ils avaient eu tort.

Ça leur arrivait un peu trop souvent, ça... d'avoir tort.

\- OH ! C'est mon pied, ça, connard !

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le connard ?

Apparemment, ce que le « connard » disait... était un poing dans la figure.

Ce n'était pas vraiment « dire » quelque chose, ça.

Tant pis.

On va pas chipoter.

Pas le temps pour ça.

Castiel, brave petit Castiel, arriva juste derrière eux.

Il réagit aussitôt.

C'est que lui, contrairement à Balthazar, n'était pas avide d'expériences nouvelles et ne tenait pas plus que ça à voir lequel des deux avait le moins de patience.

Ou le meilleur crochet du droit.

Ou la meilleure parade.

Ou le grognement le plus amusant.

Ou les insultes les plus recherchées.

Castiel, donc, réagit.

Il prit le faux-Dean par le bras et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch (ce qui est nettement plus simple et rapide à dire que Raxacoricofallapatorius, qui n'est même pas une vraie planète, d'abord) puis l'éloigna du Pas-Sam debout à ses côtés.

Il posa ensuite deux doigts sur le front de l'humain, l'air irrité.

L'acteur fronça les sourcils mais se laissa faire.

Il se garda bien de faire la moindre réflexion.

Pas de « espace personnel, Cas », par exemple.

Bah tiens !

\- Quand on rentrera dans notre... monde, ou j'sais pas comment vous appelez ça l'autre crétin et toi, faut vraiment que j't'emmène, toi.

\- Je ne pense pas que mes pouvoirs fonctionneront dans ton monde, Jensen.

Jensen sourit.

Le côté « à côté de la plaque » de ce Castiel était, sommes toute, une fois qu'on s'y habituait, plutôt proche du côté « à côté de la plaque » du Castiel de Misha.

Sauf que ce Castiel-là était un vrai Castiel.

Un Castiel en chair, en os, en plumes et en grâce !

Un Castiel qu'à trop la classe... et qui tweet nettement moins.

\- T'as pas envie de vérifier cette théorie ?

\- Pas vraiment, non.

Amusé, Jensen attrapa l'ange par la cravate et commença à la lui remettre convenablement.

Il fit de même avec la chemise, toute froissée, et le trench-coat.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours, après tout, qu'on a réellement l'occasion de rhabiller un ange débraillé et complètement à côté de ses pompes.

Bon... il n'était plus qu'à cinq centimètres de ses pompes, maintenant, d'évidents progrès avaient été faits... mais ça restait cinq centimètres.

Et ouais !

Castiel le dévisageait, étonné, la tête penchée sur le côté, les sourcils froncés.

Jensen s'arrêta, se demandant ce qui se passait.

Ah.

Ouais.

Pas vraiment le genre de Dean, toutes ces conneries.

\- Tu sais... je me disais que je pourrais peut-être t'apprendre à... fin tu sais.. faire tout ça correcteme-

Castiel disparut.

Comme ça.

Pouf.

Sans crier gare... ou autre chose.

L'homme avait beau l'avoir vu venir... c'était pas pour autant que ça devenait cool et agréable.

Ce genre de truc ne pourrait jamais être cool et agréable.

Même pas dans cet univers qui n'était pas supposé exister.

\- Lui aussi en a eu marre de toi ?

\- Oh toi... la ferme !

Un ange apparut.

C'était pas le bon.

C'était Balthazar.

Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, le nouveau venu détailla les deux faux-frères.

Il ne s'intéressa pas bien longtemps à la grande perche.

Trop silencieuse, trop dans ses bouquins, trop pas drôle.

L'autre, le nain, était bien plus amusant.

Comme quoi... ils n'étaient pas non plus radicalement différents des vrais Winchester !

Gigantor restait, qu'importe les circonstances, moins fun et plus sérieux.

Les boules, quoi.

Jensen, après avoir détaillé Balthazar de la tête aux pieds... vit son envie de tuer de l'ange refaire son apparition.

Balthazar et ses idées tordues, bon sang... heureusement que Sebastian avait été moins casse-pied que l'ange qu'il jouait.

\- Tu veux bien m'apprendre à faire tout ça correctement ? Se moqua l'ange, habillé comme l'était ordinairement Castiel.

\- Je te jure que je vais te tuer, un jour, assura Jensen, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et tu vas rien comprendre à ta vie.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Si tu me tues, c'est normal que je ne puisse rien comprendre à ma vie, non ?

\- Oh pu... commença l'acteur, serrant des poings. J'vais m'le faire c'lui-là !

Ni une, ni deux... le voilà qui bondissait sur Balthazar.

Même s'il n'avait aucune chance de réussir à le tuer à mains nues, ça lui ferait du bien d'essayer.

Si si !

* * *

 _Désolée de ne rien avoir posté pendant quasiment trois semaines mais faute de connexion internet... en revanche The American Mistake est désormais terminée donc je pourrais vraiment poster une fois par semaine :)_

 _Merci encore !_

 _A bientôt :)_

 _PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispo sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	8. Chapitre 08

_Hello, hello,_

 _The French Mistake est probablement, toutes saisons confondues, un de mes épisodes favoris (oserais-je dire qu'il est même premier ? Non... mais quaaaasiment quasiment)._

 _Une question à son propos me turlupinait depuis un moment ; cette idée me titillait depuis tout aussi longtemps et, finalement, je me suis lancée... d'abord au brouillon dans mes mails gmail, j'ai brouillonné (logique, ma foi) la totalité de cette fic qui sera assez courte. De petits chapitres et peu de chapitres (ouais fin courte, quoi)_

 _Un énorme merci à LiliEhlm, car y avait vraiment beaucoup de fautes dans ce chapitre ! Et parce qu'elle est trop col, tout simplement =)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Evidemment... rien ni personne ne m'appartient (non non, je ne possède aucun être humain)

* * *

 **Chapitre 08 :**

Les deux faux frères Winchester couraient après un monstre.

Ou un monstre leur couraient après.

La nuance était un peu trop subtile pour eux, à l'heure actuelle.

Enfin, si la seconde solution était la bonne, ils avaient une bonne excuse !

Si c'était le monstre qui était en train de leur courir après... c'était juste un peu de leur faute.

Oui, c'était ça leur excuse.

Hey ! Ils avaient jamais dis que leur excuse était bonne !

C'était eux qui avaient commencé à poursuivre ce monstre.

La bestiole flippante (vraiment, vraiment, vraiment flippante) ne faisait que leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

Pareille à un Lannister, elle se contentait de toujours payer ses dettes.

Étaient-ils en droit de se plaindre ?

Évidemment que non !

\- J'me sens comme un Stark...

\- Le préféré de tout le monde ?

\- NON ! Hurla Jensen, courant comme un dératé. SUR LE POINT DE CREVER ! CASTIEL ! RAMENE TON CUL !

Tel le super-Castiel qu'il était, mais uniquement dans la tête de Jensen, l'humain vit Castiel apparaître.

Bah ouais.

Logique.

Qui d'autre que Castiel pour jouer le rôle de super-Castiel, en même temps ?

Apparaître de nulle part, en plus.

Fin comme d'habitude, en somme.

Mais, pas encore tout à fait habitué à ce que ces conneries soient réelles... Jensen s'en étonnait encore.

Bouche-bée, les yeux ronds, pareil à un enfant rencontrant le père-noël, Jensen regardait l'ange en action.

D'ailleurs, question à part, mais est-ce que le vieux bonhomme rouge existait pour de vrai dans ce monde de fou ? Il faudrait qu'il pose la question à Bobby...

Non ! A Balthazar.

NON ! C'était encore pire !

Castiel.

Ouais, Cas, c'était le mieux.

En une fraction de seconde, l'ange élimina la créature.

Trop fastoche !

\- Je pensais vous avoir dit de rester en sécurité, accusa-t-il. Et, Jensen, tu pries vraiment très fort.

Jared sourit.

Puis éclata de rire.

Il leur suffisait d'un rien pour se fendre la poire aux détriments de l'autre, à ces deux idiots !

La grande perche n'eut pourtant pas l'occasion de se moquer bien longtemps.

Un autre monstre, aux yeux noirs cette fois, vint gâcher la fin de la partie.

Ah. Tiens. Un démon !

Ouais, ça, à force... il savait reconnaître tout seul, comme un grand.

\- Attention ! Cria-t-il, machinalement.

Y avait du progrès, sérieux, quoi !

Hier, il aurait attendu au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant d'alerter Castiel et Dean de la présence de la créature des Enfers.

Cinq minutes... il lui aurait au moins fallu ça pour savoir si, oui ou non, il voulait sauver le cul de Jensen.

M'enfin... il aurait peut-être pas non plus eut cinq minutes pour réfléchir, donc bon !

Castiel n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter.

L'ange posa aussitôt une main sur l'épaule de Jensen, à côté duquel il se trouvait, et disparut sans demander son reste.

\- Bah... et moi alors ? Marmonna Jared.

L'ange aux yeux bleus réapparu à sa gauche.

L'attrapa sans un mot.

Redisparut.

C'était moins une !

Évidemment, les deux andouilles furent malades.

Ils ne supportaient pas ce moyen de locomotion.

Bon à savoir.

Évidemment, Castiel resta davantage aux côtés de Jensen.

Il était presque Dean, après tout.

Jared se contentant d'être presque Sam... la belle affaire !

\- Ooooooh, s'extasia Balthazar, tout sourire, apparaissant dans le salon où se trouvait tout le monde. Papa Cas fait du favoritisme, on dirait !

Castiel était assis sur le canapé.

Bien sûr... il n'y était pas seul.

Jensen se trouvait juste à côté, à sa droite, tellement proche qu'un « espace personnel, Cas » aurait pu être lancé sans que ce soit synonyme de « se foutre de la gueule du monde ».

La tête dans une bassine, le faux-Dean avait triste mine.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi l'ange le regardait d'un air foutrement inquiet.

C'était pourtant pas comme s'il ignorait que les humains étaient des petites natures !

Jared, seul sur un fauteuil, son seau fermement maintenu contre lui, avait pourtant tout aussi triste allure.

\- Tu sais, Cas, y en a un autre aussi.

\- Tu peux t'occuper de lui, Balthazar ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je _peux_ , confirma le premier, s'installant à la gauche de Jensen et éloignant son visage de la bassine. Tu fais pire que mieux, là, mon vieux.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

\- Je... parlais de Jared, Balthazar.

\- Je sais.

\- Et là, il s'agit de Jensen.

\- Je sais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, alors ?

L'autre ange, le tordu, ricana.

\- Une expérience.

\- Nous étions d'accord, accusa Castiel. Plus d'expériences.

\- Aaaah non. **Tu** étais d'accord, Cassie. Pas moi. Jamais je serais d'accord pour arrêter d'enquiquiner ces deux-là.

Castiel soupira.

Jensen marmonna une insulte à l'intention de son enfoiré de fils de Dieu de voisin.

\- Fais gaffe, toi, souffla Balthazar, tout sourire, à l'oreille de son humain de voisin. Si t'es pas poli ou que tu m'agaces... j'm'envole avec toi... et je te jure que tu seras malade et constipé pendant des semaines.

Jared, dans son coin, oublié de tous, grogna.

\- C'est valable pour toi aussi, Gigantor, sourit Balthazar. Je t'oublie pas, moi.

* * *

 _Il reste encore 3 chapitres et l'épilogue_

 _Merci encore !_

 _A bientôt :)_

 _PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	9. Chapitre 09

_Hello, hello,_

 _The French Mistake est probablement, toutes saisons confondues, un de mes épisodes favoris (oserais-je dire qu'il est même premier ? Non... mais quaaaasiment quasiment)._

 _Une question à son propos me turlupinait depuis un moment ; cette idée me titillait depuis tout aussi longtemps et, finalement, je me suis lancée... d'abord au brouillon dans mes mails gmail, j'ai brouillonné (logique, ma foi) la totalité de cette fic qui sera assez courte. De petits chapitres et peu de chapitres (ouais fin courte, quoi)_

 _Un énorme merci à LiliEhlm, car y avait vraiment beaucoup de fautes dans ce chapitre ! Et parce qu'elle est trop col, tout simplement =)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment... rien ni personne ne m'appartient (non non, je ne possède aucun être humain)

* * *

 **Chapitre 09 :**

Balthazar arriva, l'air de rien, dans la cuisine de Bobby.

Il y retrouva son frère, seul, le nez dans une tonne de paperasse odorante.

Ouais... Pas franchement surprenant, ça.

Ce qui l'était plus, par contre, c'était le silence qui régnait dans la vieille bicoque.

Bizarre.

Vraiment très bizarre.

Où étaient donc les deux idiots qui passaient leur temps à s'insulter, se marcher sur les pieds et se cogner ?

A la limite, de ça, on s'en foutait.

Mieux valait profiter de la situation !

Son petit doigt lui disait que ça n'allait pas rester aussi calme bien longtemps.

\- Ils ne se battent plus ? Remarqua Balthazar, franchement étonné. L'un a fini par tuer l'autre ou tu as décidé de carrément tuer les deux ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais o-

\- Je sais, Cas, soupira le premier. Je sais.

Balthazar commençait à désespérer.

Castiel n'apprendrait donc jamais

La Terre était-elle condamnée à supporter un ange incapable de comprendre autre chose que le premier degré ?

Fallait croire que oui.

Ô joie !

Ça, c'était carrément pire qu'une Apocalypse, sérieux !

\- Tu n'as rien trouvé qui nous permettrait de les renvoyer chez eux ? Voulut savoir Castiel, curieux de connaître la raison qui avait poussé son frère à revenir ici.

\- Si j'avais trouvé _un truc_ , sois sûr que je n'aurais pas attendu que tu me le demandes pour te l'annoncer. Les nôtres sont peut-être pénibles et tout ce que tu veux mais eux, au moins, ils servent à quelque chose.

o o o

Ça ne faisait pas longtemps que Jared et Jensen étaient coincés ici, dans ce monde de dingues.

Ils avaient pourtant l'impression que ça faisait treize éternités que ça durait.

Oui oui ! Treize ! Carrément !

\- Dis, Cas ? Tu penses qu'on pourra rentrer chez nous ? S'inquiéta Jensen, le nez dans un bouquin auquel il ne comprenait rien. Notre vrai chez nous, s'entend.

\- Je l'espère, murmura Castiel, le regardant dans les yeux.

Droit comme un piquet, l'ange souriait maladroitement.

Il essayait de rassurer l'humain.

Il _essayait_ seulement.

Fallait bien admettre qu'il était pas trop trop doué pour ça.

o o o

Quelqu'un venait d'apparaître à l'étage.

Jared leva donc les yeux du vieux grimoire qu'il étudiait afin de prendre connaissance de l'identité du nouvel arrivant.

Il souffla.

Génial.

Voilà Balthazar qui rappliquait.

Supporter Jensen était déjà un véritable calvaire en soit...

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre.

Supporter Jensen qui essayait de supporter Balthazar ? C'était pas une partie de rigolade. Au contraire même !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Gigantor, sourit l'ange. Je venais te chercher.

\- Pourquoi ?

Balthazar fronça les sourcils.

\- Et bien... pour te chercher. Mon cher.

Jared roula des yeux.

Putain, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi son collègue souhaitait autant étrangler l'ange.

\- Et pourquoi venir me chercher ?

\- Pour que tu restes pas ici, pardi.

\- Balthazar, siffla Jared.

\- OK. OK, soupira Balthazar. Si vous prenez la mouche tout de suite, aussi ! Je suis venu te chercher car on a peut-être éventuellement trouvé quelque chose qui ressemblerait vaguement à un semblant de solution...

L'acteur le regardait fixement.

Il ne disait rien.

\- Quoi ? Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je venais te chercher.

\- Je ne vais pas descendre, affirma Jared. Je ne vais pas tout stopper sous prétexte que vous avez « éventuellement trouvé quelque chose qui ressemblerait vaguement à un semblant de solution ». Je veux LA solution. Pas continuer vos expériences à la con.

Balthazar parut s'offusquer.

\- On ignore ce qui s'est réellement passé, rappela-t-il. On ne peut qu'essayer des trucs et PRIER pour que ça marche. On dirait pas, comme ça, mais j'en ai jusque-là, de vous deux !

En tailleur sur le lit de Sam que Bobby lui avait prêté, Jared se taisait.

C'était peut-être préférable, oui.

\- Vous êtes toujours à vous battre ; à chercher la petite bête ; à prendre la mouche comme deux abrutis d'humain. Vous savez pas vous battre. Vous ignorez comment éliminer vampires, fantômes, goules, polymorphes et loups-garous... alors que c'est votre job même dans votre réalité !

\- Non. Dans notre réalité on joue des chasseurs. Nous ne sommes pas des chasseurs. Nuance.

\- Vous jouez à éliminer vampires, fantômes, goules, polymorphes et loups-garous, non ? Fit remarquer Balthazar. Les Sam et Dean que vous interprétez SAVENT comment tuer vampires, fantômes, goules, polymorphes et loups-garous, non ? Alors comment ça se fait que vous ne le sachiez pas !

Ah ouais.

Merde.

\- Bah... pour ma part... j'ai jamais vraiment trouvé utile de retenir ce qu'il fallait faire... ça existe pas.

Certes.

\- Passons, finit par dire Balthazar. Vous êtes nuls. Vous êtes chiants. Vous êtes pénibles. Vous êtes casse-pieds. Les seules fois où vous avez chassé, dont une pour de faux, vous étiez à chier !

\- Tu as conscience que ça veut à peu près dire la même chose ?

L'ange s'apprêtait à répondre quand on vint les interrompre.

\- Jack ? Rose ? Cas et moi on vous attends en bas, hein !

Le frère de Castiel fusilla Jensen du regard.

Au menu ce soir ? Pâté d'Ackles !

* * *

 _Merci encore !_

 _A bientôt :)_

 _PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Hello, hello,_

 _The French Mistake est probablement, toutes saisons confondues, un de mes épisodes favoris (oserais-je dire qu'il est même premier ? Non... mais quaaaasiment quasiment)._

 _Une question à son propos me turlupinait depuis un moment ; cette idée me titillait depuis tout aussi longtemps et, finalement, je me suis lancée... d'abord au brouillon dans mes mails gmail, j'ai brouillonné (logique, ma foi) la totalité de cette fic qui sera assez courte. De petits chapitres et peu de chapitres (ouais fin courte, quoi)_

 _Un énorme merci à LiliEhlm qui est tellement toujours là qu'il faudrait inventer un mot rien que pour elle (et donc elle sera YUGFJHOUN)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment... rien ni personne ne m'appartient (non non, je ne possède aucun être humain)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Ils étaient coincés dans une réalité qui n'était pas la leur.

Ils étaient coincés avec la personne qu'il supportait le moins sur cette terre.

Ils étaient coincés avec deux anges. Un qui pige rien et l'autre qui pige trop.

Ils étaient coincés dans une réalité où le surnaturel étaient réel.

Est-ce que les choses pouvaient aller plus mal ?

Oui.

Jared devait fuir.

Il devait fuir et soutenir, pour ne pas dire traîner, Jensen.

Il devait fuir parce que des monstres les poursuivaient.

De vrais monstres !

En chair et en os !

Du moins... ils supposaient (et espéraient) tous deux que ces monstres étaient en chair et en os.

\- Si tu veux me dire que je peux te laisser ici pour sauver mes fesses... c'est le moment !

\- Si tu pouvais sauver les miennes, de fesses, je serais franchement pas contre, grimaça Jensen.

Jared hocha la tête.

Étonnamment, il ne tenait pas plus que ça à laisser son collègue casse-pied derrière.

Le faux Sam raffermit sa prise sur le poignet de Jensen et redoubla d'effort pour courir.

Enfin... pour marcher rapidement, quoi.

Il avait un peu de mal à courir, là, maintenant.

\- Alors t'as intérêt à prier Castiel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais, depuis tout à l'heure ? Siffla Jensen. Me curer le nez ?

Le plus grand soupira.

Certes.

\- Alors... continue.

\- J'aimerais bien, figure-toi... et arrête de me parler.

o o o

Jared tomba.

Ce n'était pas une petite chute de rien du tout.

Pas une petite chute qui permet de se relever tout de suite après en marmonnant juste un « aoutch » pour la forme.

Nooooon... c'était une belle et grosse gamelle !

Une bien douloureuse et tout.

Une qui méritait, au moins, un AOUTCH !

Et même pas juste pour la forme.

\- Jared ? Appela Jensen, inquiet, le secouant. JARED !

Son camarade de mésaventure ne répondait pas.

Il semblait être dans les vapes.

Il _était_ dans les vapes.

Et merde.

Ils étaient foutus !

Jensen recommença à prier de plus belle.

Castiel principalement.

Balthazar également.

Y aurait bien quelqu'un de disponible pour venir leur sauver les fesses !

Et la vie, tant qu'à faire.

Bon sang... ce que c'était bon d'être acteur dans Supernatural et de ne pas être dans Supernatural.

Hallelujah !

Quelqu'un venait d'apparaître.

\- Tu sais qui me prie, habituellement ? Personne. On me fout la paix... et j'aime ça.

Bon, par contre, c'était pas le bon ange.

\- Tu pouvais pas prier l'autre, hein, dis-moi ? Celui qui est dingue du vrai Dean et qui irait jusqu'au bout du monde pour cet enquiquineur ?

Jensen soupira.

Bordel... mais même ici on venait le faire chier avec leur _Destiel_ à la con !

C'était quoi au juste leur problème ?

\- Il répondait pas.

\- Sérieux ? S'étonna Balthazar. Ça c'est bizarre.

À genoux auprès de Jared, qui était toujours KO, Jensen s'impatientait.

\- On pourrait pas rediscuter de ça après ? Quand on sera plus ici, entouré de bestioles monstrueuses !

L'ange tourna la tête vers les fameuses bestioles monstrueuses.

Et les élimina en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour retrouver leur nom.

\- Problème réglé. Maintenant... si tu me disais ce que vous foutiez ici ?

\- On cherchait une solution pour rentrer chez nous.

\- Ici ?

\- On avait besoin d'une dent de vampire.

Balthazar ferma les yeux.

\- C'était pas des vampires.

\- Ah. Merde, marmonna Jensen, zyeutant sur les cadavres. J'aurais pourtant juré que c'en était.

o o o

Balthazar avait commencé par soigner Jared.

L'avantage étant que c'était pas vraiment quelque chose de long à faire.

On pose deux doigts sur l'enquiquineur et HOP tout était réglé.

Enfin presque.

L'ange avait ensuite rapatrié les deux andouilles.

Il avait installé Jared dans le lit de Sam avant d'obliger Jensen à filer se reposer.

Agacé, Balthazar ne souhaitait avoir ni l'un, ni l'autre dans les pattes.

Ce qu'il pouvait détester sauver les miches des Winchester !

Alors quand, en plus, c'était même pas LES Winchester mais deux casse-bonbons... merci bien.

Un fois sûr qu'aucune des deux têtes de pioches n'allait s'en aller risquer sa vie une nouvelle fois... il partit.

Non sans oublier de verrouiller portes et fenêtres afin de les coincer à l'intérieur.

Il était à peu près certain que ces deux-là n'étaient pas foutus de crocheter une serrure... et qu'ils n'oseraient jamais briser une fenêtre de Bobby le grincheux.

o o o

\- Je suis désolé, Jensen, souffla Castiel, assis à ses côtés. La connexion était mauvaise et je... je n'ai reçu ton appel à l'aide qu'une fois que vous n'en aviez plus besoin.

\- T'inquiète, se força à sourire l'humain, qui avait eu la peur de sa vie. Tu as déjà bien assez souvent sauvé Dean.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

\- Sauf que tu n'es pas Dean.

\- Ouaip. Je sais.

\- Mais tu lui ressembles.

Jensen regarda l'autre, étonné.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous n'écoutez absolument rien de ce qu'on peut vous dire, ça me semble déjà être un sacré point commun.

* * *

 _Merci encore !_

 _A bientôt :)_

 _PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Hello, hello,_

 _The French Mistake est probablement, toutes saisons confondues, un de mes épisodes favoris (oserais-je dire qu'il est même premier ? Non... mais quaaaasiment quasiment)._

 _Une question à son propos me turlupinait depuis un moment ; cette idée me titillait depuis tout aussi longtemps et, finalement, je me suis lancée... d'abord au brouillon dans mes mails gmail, j'ai brouillonné (logique, ma foi) la totalité de cette fic qui sera assez courte. De petits chapitres et peu de chapitres (ouais fin courte, quoi)_

 _Un énorme merci à LiliEhlm qui est tellement toujours là qu'il faudrait inventer un mot rien que pour elle (et donc elle sera YUGFJHOUN)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment... rien ni personne ne m'appartient (non non, je ne possède aucun être humain)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

Castiel et Balthazar étaient tous deux debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ils regardaient les deux faux Winchester.

Jamais encore Jensen et Jared n'avaient autant ressemblé aux vrais.

Mal installé sur la chaise qu'il avait traîné auprès du lit quelques heures plus tôt, Jensen veillait sur un Jared encore dans le coaltar.

Les deux anges avaient soigné leurs nouvelles blessures mais Jared n'était pas encore revenu à lui.

Depuis lors... son collègue le veillait. C'était bien mieux que de l'insulter, le mépriser ou que savaient-ils d'autre encore !

C'était en traînant un Jensen avec une jambe hors service et du sang coulant un peu trop abondamment pour que ça ne soit pas foutrement inquiétant que Jared avait été blessé.

Du coup, Jensen avait prié.

Très fort.

Parce qu'apparemment il savait bien faire ça, lui, prier fort.

\- Tu devrais te reposer aussi, fit remarquer Balthazar.

\- Est-ce que ce qui se passait dans les épisodes, chez nous... est-ce que ça vous arrivait réellement ici ?

Les deux frères se regardèrent.

Ils ne savaient pas.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible, confirma Balthazar. Mais ce n'est pas comme si on avait pu voir votre série, après tout.

Jensen hocha la tête.

C'est pas faux.

\- Mais les bouquins, ici, ils existent ?

Ce fut Castiel qui confirma.

\- Et un polymorphe a réellement pris la forme de Dean et fait en sorte qu'il soit recherché par les Féd ?

Oui.

\- Et Sam a réellement été accro au sang de démon ?

Encore une fois.

\- Et John s'est réellement sacrifié pour sauver la vie de Dean, qui allait mourir de ses blessures après l'accident ?

Après une brève hésitation, ce n'était pas vraiment son époque, ça, Castiel confirma.

\- Adam existe ?

Toujours.

\- Tu vas continuer comme ça longtemps ? Marmonna Balthazar.

Jensen, qui avait lu les scripts de la saison, s'arrêta.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il ne quittait plus les anges du regard.

Et merde.

\- Ce que _nous_ nous jouons vous arrive vraiment.

\- Visiblement oui. Du moins les grandes lignes.

\- Uriel, Gabriel, Zacharia... ils sont tous morts ?

Castiel et Balthazar baissèrent les yeux.

\- Putain, souffla Jensen, une main devant la bouche.

Bon sang... il savait ce qui allait prochainement leur arriver !

A Castiel et Balthazar.

A Sam et Dean.

A tout le monde.

C'était la merde.

o o o

Bobby fut très surpris de trouver les deux faux Winchester endormis dans la même pièce et, surtout, toujours en vie.

Encore que...

Le vieil homme alla doucement dans la chambre afin de s'assurer de ce dernier point.

On était jamais trop prudent dans ce monde de fou, après tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé avec les deux idiots du haut ? Demanda-t-il aux anges en redescendant. Castiel ? Balthazar ?

Les deux frères, qui paraissaient vraiment décidés à squatter la maison du chasseur le plus longtemps possible, ne répondirent pas.

Castiel attendait que son frère parle.

Et inversement.

\- Allez, Cas, l'incita pourtant Balthazar. Les vieilles personnes pardonnent toujours plus facilement aux bébés.

\- Qui c'est qu'tu traites d'vieille personne, ici, l'emplumé ?

\- Vous.

\- Fais gaffe ou tu seras bientôt comme le dodo : une espèce disparue, grogna Bobby.

Loin de prendre la menace au sérieux, Balthazar préféra éclater de rire.

\- La mort, ça permet de tisser des liens. Ça rapproche. Tout ça.

\- Quoi ? Ils sont encore morts ?

\- Ce n'est pas passé loin. Et Cas qui voulait pas les sauver, en plus. Il me tenait par les ailes et pleurait, pleurait, pleurait. Il me suppliait de ne pas y aller. « Non. Non. Noooon Baltyyyyy-chériiiii... je veux pas aller les sauveeeer. Ou Dean à la limite mais comme ce Dean est pas mon Dean chéri d'amouuuur... laissons-les joyeusement crever ! Sois gentil, Baltyyyy... pitiéééé ». Et j'avais beau lui dire que ça ne se faisait pas, rien à faire. Non mais j'vous jure, les gosses de nos jours.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

Il n'avait pas souvenir de ça.

\- Tu t'fous d'moi encore une fois, l'pigeon, et tu verras plus jamais le Paradis, j'te l'dis.

Le Pigeon haussa les épaules.

Rien à cirer.

\- Le Paradis, c'est tellement surfait, de nos jours. Le vrai paradis, c'est sur Terre... c'est juste que personne ne le sait. Ce que vous pouvez être tartes, vous autres, quand même.

Les yeux ronds de stupéfaction, le second ange de la pièce fixait son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Répéta Bobby, sans rire.

\- Ils ont cru trouver quelque chose pour rentrer chez eux. Pour ça, il leur fallait quelques ingrédients... dont une canine de vampire. Et, comme les deux bons idiots qu'ils sont, ils ont décidé d'aller directement la chercher à la source, en mode dentiste-cinglé.

\- Quelle bande d'idiots...

\- Ouaip... c'était même pas des vampires... mais, au moins, ils ont vraiment trouvé un truc.

* * *

 _Merci encore !_

 _A bientôt :)_

 _PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	12. Epilogue

_Hello, hello,_

 _The French Mistake est probablement, toutes saisons confondues, un de mes épisodes favoris (oserais-je dire qu'il est même premier ? Non... mais quaaaasiment quasiment)._

 _Une question à son propos me turlupinait depuis un moment ; cette idée me titillait depuis tout aussi longtemps et, finalement, je me suis lancée... d'abord au brouillon dans mes mails gmail, j'ai brouillonné (logique, ma foi) la totalité de cette fic qui sera assez courte. De petits chapitres et peu de chapitres (ouais fin courte, quoi)_

 _Un énorme merci à LiliEhlm qui est tellement toujours là qu'il faudrait inventer un mot rien que pour elle (et donc elle sera YUGFJHOUN)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment... rien ni personne ne m'appartient (non non, je ne possède aucun être humain)

* * *

 **Epilogue :**

Jared et Jensen avaient pas la moindre idée de la manière dont ils avaient pu débarquer dans Supernatural.

Et ne comprenaient pas davantage par quel heureux miracle ils pouvaient être de retour dans leur monde.

Toujours était-il qu'ils étaient debout un instant plus tôt... et étaient maintenant à quatre pattes sur un matelas.

Anxieux, ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux.

Ils tenaient à s'assurer d'être dans leur dimension.

La vraie.

La bonne.

La pas dangereuse.

\- Bon bah... j'crois que c'est bon, murmura Jared à son collègue. Ça m'semble être le bon endroit.

Une fois qu'il se fut relevé, il tendit la main à Jensen afin de l'aider.

Quelques jours à se faire démonter la tronche par des monstres, ça créé des liens.

Sauf pour les vrais frères qui passent leur temps à se déparer.

\- Euh... juste.. où ils sont, tous ? Souffla Jensen, debout.

Bonne question.

o o o

Jensen et Jared entrèrent dans la loge du premier.

Alors que l'un allait aussitôt se prendre une bonne bière bien fraîche, le second préféra attraper le journal posé bien en évidence...

Et manqua s'étouffer.

\- Jensen...

\- Quoi ? Oh. Désolé. T'en veux une ? Sourit-il, levant sa bouteille de quelques centimètres.

\- Jensen...

Jensen fronça les sourcils.

Il y avait un problème ou quoi

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a ?

\- Misha...

Il n'en fallu pas davantage pour que l'autre homme se redresse afin de se précipiter vers son collègue.

Sans attendre, il lui arracha le journal des mains et commença à lire les gros titres.

\- C'est pas possible, murmura-t-il, se passant une main sur le visage. Il peut pas... c'est... c'est à cause de Sam et Dean, tu crois ?

\- Possible, ouais.

Jared leva les yeux du journal afin d'observer un peu mieux la réaction de l'autre.

Les doigts crispés sur le papier, qui se froissait sous sa poigne, et les larmes au coin des yeux, Jensen paraissait être bouleversé par cette nouvelle.

Il n'avait pas paru si proche que ça de Misha, pourtant...

Puis, tout à coup, sans crier gare, Jared vit Jensen partir.

En courant, l'autre regagnait le plateau qu'ils venaient juste de quitter.

Bouche-bée, l'acteur qui jouait Sam voyait son faux frère passer et repasser par la fausse fenêtre.

À chaque fois, il atterrissait sur le matelas ; se relevait ; remplaçait la fenêtre... et s'empressait de la refaire exploser en passant au travers.

\- Jensen... arrête.

\- J'veux y retourner. Je veux retourner là-bas !

Jared s'approcha prudemment de son collègue.

Et ami, maintenant.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser agir de la sorte.

Jensen allait finir par se blesser, autrement !

Après un énième passage au travers de la fenêtre factice, Jared attrapa Jensen par les épaules. Il devait l'en éloigner.

Et sans attendre.

\- Ce qui était dans les scripts était réel pour eux, souffla-t-il. Si Misha...

\- Ce qui était réel pour eux était peut-être dans nos scripts. C'est peut-être l'inverse.

Ouais.

Bon.

C'était pas forcément un meilleur constat, ça.

\- Castiel est mort, tu crois ? Murmura le premier. On... on a... Misha est... et on était même pas... on...

\- Castiel n'est pas Misha, Jensen.

Jensen hocha la tête.

Pour sûr que Misha n'était pas Castiel !

Il l'avait parfaitement compris, ça, après ces quelques jours passés en tant que Dean.

\- Je veux quand même y retourner... et me regarde pas comme ça, toi, grogna l'aîné.

Jared fit pour le prendre en accolade, histoire de lui offrir une étreinte réconfortante... mais on l'envoya bouler.

Sympa le Jensen !

\- Pas touche. J'suis pas encore prêt à vivre des « bro moments » avec toi en tant que... toi.

\- Et en tant que Sam qui réconforte Dean ?

Qui ne tente rien a rien.

Et, d'un coup, l'étreinte fut tolérée.

\- Mais c'est Dean qui se laisse réconforter pour faire plaisir à Sam qui en a besoin, hein.

\- Si tu veux, ouais.

* * *

 _Ici se termine The American Mistake. Quelques semaines après avoir bouclé The American Mistake, j'ai songé à ajouter quelques chapitres... mais finalement non : ça risquait de tourner encore plus en rond, de juste ajouter pour rajouter._

 _A bientôt =)_

 _PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


End file.
